Your life
by NaraGirlz
Summary: Tiga bersaudara hidup sebatang kara tanpa seorang ayah dan ibu. Dua kakak laki-laki berjuang mendapatkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk biaya pengobatan adik sulung perempuan mereka, yaitu Namikaze Hinata. Kehidupan mereka sangatlah sulit, sampai pada suatu hari salah satu kakak pemberani berkorban dan melakukan apapun demi adiknya. Ia menjual organ tubuhnya secara ilegal demi uang.
1. Chapter 1

**YOUR LIFE / CHAPTER 1**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : NaruNejihina**

** Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**INI ADALAH KELUARGA YANG IMMPOSIBLE BANGET. MAKSUD DARI KELUARGA IMPOSIBLE ADALAH SAMPAI KAPANPUN HYUGA TAK BISA JADI NAMIKAZE KALAU MELIHAT MANGA ASLINYA. BERHUBUNG INI UNTUK KEPENTINGAN CERITA JADI AKU JADIKAN HYUGA MENJADI KELUARGA NAMIKAZE hehehe. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara container, truk, mesin pengangkut seperti alunan musik ditelinga seorang Pria berperawakan tinggi, tampan, serta senyum yang menawan. Pundaknya membawa beban berat yang merupakan satu sak semen. Tubuhnya basah karena peluh yang keluar dari pori-pori kulinta. Kakinya terseret saat berjalan karena tenaganya sudah habis untuk mengangkut beberapa sak semen ke truk pengangkut barang. Secara pelan namun pasti ia mulai meletakan sak semen itu dibadan truk. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena cadangan tenaga yang sudah tak tersisa.

"Sudah siang. Saatnya makan dan istirahat. Kalian melakukan pekerjaan ini dengan baik," kata seorang kontraktor proyek ini.

Pria itu beserta pegawai lain mulai menepi dan berteduh dibawah pohon rindang dekat proyek. Ia mengambil bekal dari dalam tasnya. Saat membuka bekal itu, ada sepucuk surat dengan kertas pink diluar wadah makanannya. Ia pun mulai membacanya.

**_ "Nii-san, semangat. Setelah kuliah aku akan membantumu bekerja. Langsung makan, kalau sudah tiba saatnya istirahat. Kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu!"_**

Pria itu tersenyum sembari melahap makanannya. Bukan surat dari seorang wanita yang membuat dirinya selalu tersenyum saat bekerja namun itu adalah surat dari adik laki-laki pertamanya yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Ia baru saja masuk kuliah di Tokyo University jurusan seni dan musik. Baginya Naruto adalah seorang adik sekaligus ibu, karena dia bisa melakukan pekerjaan ibu rumah tangga seperti memasak, bersih-bersih dan mencuci. Demi adiknya ini Neji merelakan diri untuk tidak kuliah dan membiayai kuliah adiknya.

"Neji kemarilah, berkumpulah dengan kami. Jangan menyendiri seperti itu," teriak seorang paman yang tak jauh darinya. Mulut paman itu belepotan makanan.

"Iya paman," jawab Neji dan berlari menuju gerombolan para lelaki Tua.

"Neji apa adikmu masih dirumah sakit?," tanya salah seorang paman.

"Iya dia masih dirumah sakit," ujar Neji dengan tampang sedih.

Adik Neji yang dimaksud oleh paman itu bukanlah si Naruto namun Namikaze Hinata, adik nomer tiganya yang masih duduk dibangku tiga SMA. Namun karena penyakitnya dia tidak masuk sekolah selama beberapa minggu tekarihir ini. Beban Neji semakin berat, tapi itu semakin ringan sejak Naruto sudah beranjak kuliah karena dia juga melakukan pekejaan paruh waktu.

"Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan. Katakan pada kami. Dengan senang hati kami akan membantumu Neji," ucap seorang paman berperawakan gemuk.

Neji hanya tersenyum, dia bukanlah orang yang suka merepotkan orang lain apa lagi membebani orang lain. Walaupun dia kesusahan, dia tidak mungkin meminta bantuan pada mereka karena mereka ini sudah susah seperti dirinya yang hanya bekerja sebagai pegawai kasar.

ooOOoo

Suasana perpustakaan di Tokyo university begitu tenng. Semua sibuk untuk mencari buku referensi untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka yang menumpuk pemberian dosen. Di dekat kaca Jendela terlihat sorang pria sibuk membolak-balik bukunya. Dia bisa masuk di universitas ini karena kepandaiannya dan penguasaan bahasa Inggrisnya. Lebih tepatnya dia mendapatkan beasiswa. Selian itu, dia juga merupakan asisten dosen mata kuliah bahasa Inggris.

Ada tiga tumpukan buku tepat di depannya. Dia yang sibuk sama sekali tidak tahu jika orang disekelilinginya khususnya para gadis memandang gembira ke arahnya. Bahkan ada yang tersipu melihat ketampanannya. Lama kelamaan dia merasa kalau gadis yang tak jauh dari dirinya itu terus memandangnya. Naruto pun balik memandang dan tersnyum ramah kepada mereka sehingga membuat gadis-gadis itu histeris.

"Kau lihat, Naruto melihat ke arahku!" teriak seorang gadis manis kepada temannya.

"Hei, dia tidak melihatmu tapi melihatku," jawab temannya.

"Kau iri padaku ya?"

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil karena tingkah mereka yang lucu karena memperebutkan dirinya. Sudah mejadi rahasia umum kalau Naruto menjadi pujaan hati semua gadis di kampusnya, baik itu teman sebaya, ataupun seniornya.

"Kau memang benar-benar tampan dan berkharisma Namikaze Naruto," gumamnya pelan.

"Apa?" ucap seorang gadis yang datang tiba-tiba. Yang tak lain adalah sahabat karibnya sejak kecil namanya Aizawa Eri. "Kau ini percaya diri sekali dan selalu membanggakan diri sendiri."

Eri adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang sedikit tomboy dan tak pernah memperdulikan penampilannya. Jika ke kampus dia lebih suka memakai kaos biasa dan celana jeans. Sebenarnya Eri itu cantik, tapi karena dia tidak berdandan membuat semuanya pudar.

"Memangnya kenapa? tapi itu adalah kenyataanya," ucap Naruto sembari melihat Eri mengambil posisi duduk tepat didepannya.

"Mereka itu adalah gadis bodoh yang tergila-gila padamu. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana cerewetnya dirimu, menyebalkannya dirimu dan mereka tidak tahu kalau kau gemar mengomeli orang lain dan aku selalu mejadi korbanmu," tegas Eri.

"Kapan memangnya aku bersikap begitu padamu?"

"Saat dulu kau memaksaku untuk berpenampilan layaknya seorang perempuan. Aku gendutlah, harus diet, harus pakai pakaian ini itu dan lain sebagainya. Apa kau lupa?"

"Ahh itu. Aku tahu, _gomen _hehehe." Eri dan Naruto tertawa bersama.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikmu Hinata? Apa dia masih di rumah sakit?"

"Iya kesehatannya masih belum pulih," jawab Naruto.

" Aku sudah terlambat. Aku harus masuk kelas untuk mengajar bahasa Inggris," kata Naruto sambil merapikan buku yang berantakan dan dimasukan kedalam tasnya. "Eri aku pergi dulu." Naruto lalu berlari meninggalkan Eri sendirian.

"_Kasihan Naruto._" Eri menatap Naruto dari jauh dengan perasaan Iba.

ooOOoo

Sore menjelang malam. Proyekpun sudah mendekati tutup. Neji dan lainnya bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Diluar pagar proyek, terlihat Naruto berdiri tegak, bersandar didinding dan memainkan kakinya saat menunggu kakaknya. Itu ia lakukan karena ia bosan. Tak lama ia melihat Neji sudah keluar dengan berbalut jaket tebal karena cuaca yang dingin. Ia tersenyum bahagia ketika mendapati adiknya sudah menunggunya.

"Nii-san," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang," ajaknya. Merekapun berjalan bersama.

"Aku tidak mau," ucap Naruto singkat. Neji memandang adiknya bingung. "Aku ingin menraktirmu makan malam. Sudah lama kita tidak makan daging hehe".

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan uang untuk makanan mahal seperti itu? Jangan bilang padaku kalau itu adalah uang hasil curian," selidik Neji.

"Asshh, n_ii-san_ aku bukan orang seperti itu. Apa kau lupa kalau aku adalah seorang asisten dosen. Dosen ini membayarku terlebih dahulu. Dia juga memberiku bonus, jadi ini cukup untuk makan enak".

"Ah aku mengerti. Ayo pergi tapi kemana?"

Dua bersaudara itu meyusuri tiap trotoar yang ada di kota Tokyo. Mereka memilih untuk tidak naik bis agar bisa lebih hemat. Kehidupan didunia ini begitu keras buat mereka. Semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan membuat mereka berdua harus mencari nafkah sendiri apalagi mereka harus membiayai perawatan adiknya yang selama dua minggu terakhir berada di rumah sakit.

Adiknya yang bernama Namikaze Hinata mengidap penyakit kanker tulang jenis Osteossarkoma. Osteosarkoma merupakan kanker tulang yang menyerang penderita pada usia Muda mulai dari 10-25 Tahun. Kanker ini meyerang tulang lengan, atas dan tulang paha. Biaya rumah sakit dan obat-obatan begitu mahal. Himpitan ekonomi mengharuskan Neji berhenti kuliah dan Naruto kuliah sambil bekerja. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai dikedai mie dan daging yang Naruto maksud.

"Pelayan, satu mie dan ayam bakar dua porsi," ucap Naruto.

"Baik, silahkan duduk tuan." Naruto dan Neji duduk dia tengah-tengah kedai. Pengunjung hari ini begitu ramai. Untuk sekian kalinya mereka berpandangan dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

" Naruto bagaimana kuliahmu? lancar? Apa para gadis masih memujamu?" tanya Neji.

"Ahahaha iya _nii-san_. Mereka masih berusaha untuk menggodaku. Aku heran kenapa mereka seperti itu padaku. Menurutku aku juga tidak tampan n_ii-san_".

"Kau itu tampan, tapi ketampananmu itu tidak bisa melebihi aku hehe".

"Sombong sekali. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana agar para gadis itu tidak mengejarku, memujaku dan menggodaku. Hal ini membuatku tidak nyaman di kampus."

"Itu karena kau tidak punya pacar. Ahh, aku punya Ide kenapa kau tidak pura-pura berpacaran dengan Eri. Dia kan cantik, dia juga pasti mau membantumu hehe".

"Heh, _nii-san_ itu tidak mungkin. Oh ya aku ingin memberikan ini." Naruto merogoh saku jaket tebalnya. Dia menyodorokan sebuah amplop coklat ke kakaknya. "Ini adalah keseluruhan gajiku untuk biaya rumah sakit Hinata." Neji melihat sekilas lalu menyodorkan kembali ke adiknya

"Sudah aku bilang padamu kalau biaya rumah sakit Hinata itu aku yang menanggung. Gaji paruh waktumu lebih baik untuk biaya kuliahmu sendiri."

"Kuliahku gratis karena aku mendapat besiswa. N_ii-san_ jangan menolak pemberianku lagi. Hinata bukan hanya adikmu tapi juga adikku."

"Tapi kau juga harus membeli buku untuk kuliahmu. Aku tidak mau."

"Hei, _nii-san_, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali hah!" bentak Naruto. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap pahlawan kakaknya demi dirinya dan Hinata. "Hinata itu juga adikku n_ii-san_. Jadi aku juga berhak untuk membiayai pengobatan Hinata."

Pelayan sudah datang dengan mie beserta ayam bakarnya. Neji langsung menyantap ayam bakarnya terlebih dahulu sambil mendengarkan adiknya mengomel tidak karuan. Neji kemudian menyanggah pernyataan Naruto.

"Dan kalian adalah adik-adikku. Jadi aku harus melindungi serta membiayai kalian. Karena aku adalah kakak kalian. Dan kalian adalah tanggung jawabku. mengerti?" tanyanya pada Naruto sambil terus makan. Pertengkaran kecil dengn kakaknya ini membuat Naruto tak lagi nafsu makan.

"Aku tahu, tapi apa _nii-san_ tahu, hatiku terasa perih melihat n_ii-san_ bekerja penuh hanya demi kami. Sebagai pegawai kasar itu tidak menyenangkan _nii-san_. Terkadang kau pulang dengan luka ditubuhmu karena terjatuh tertimpa sesuatu diproyek itu. Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Apa itu salah?"

Neji melihat Naruto dengan mata sembap dan sedikit berair. Neji mengedipkan matanya selama beberapa kali dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Apa kau menangis?" tanya Neji Polos.

"Iya, aku menangis kenapa? apa _nii-san_ puas. Siapa yang tega melihat kakaknya seperti ini," ucap Naruto dalam tangis.

" Baik aku akan mengambil ini," ujarnya.

Dia mengambil amplop itu dan memasukannya kedalam saku. " Naruto, makanlah nanti kalau sudah dingin tidak enak lagi. Ayamnya begitu lezat". Neji mencomot kembali ayam bakar untuk kesekian lamanya. Naruto tertawa kecil melihat ulah kakaknya yang lucu.

"_Nii-san_, kau benar-benar … !"

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji dengan tampang polos. Ini membuat Naruto tak tahan untuk menahan tawa.

"Ahahahahaha, tidak nii-san".

Neji juga ikut tertawa karena sikap Naruto yang menurutnya lucu.

ooOOoo

Dirumah sakit terlihhhat seorang remaja pria berumur enam belas tahun asyik menggambar. Namanya adalah Namikaze Hinata. Waktu dirumah sakit ia habiskan dengan menggambar. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Kakinya tak bisa bergerak dengan bebas karena kakinya terasa nyeri luar biasa kalau bergerak terlalu banyak. mulai dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam 6 malam pasti dia kesepian. Kakak-kakaknya sibuk mencari nafkah untuknya. Jujur Hinata sangatlah tertekan dengan semuanya. Dia merasa menjadi beban berat bagi kedua kakaknya. Seumur kakaknya seharusnya mereka bisa keluar dengan teman-teman mereka serta memiliki pacar.

Karena dirinya semuanya menjadi kelam di masa muda mereka. Kesepian Hinata itu tidak terasa ketika sahabatnya bernama Shino menjenguknya. Shabatnya yang satu ini selalu membawakan sebukit bunga mawar putih pada Hinata. Baru saja Shino pulang, jadi semuanya terasa begitu sepi. Sreeekkk! Suara pintu ruangannya terdengar keras seperti ada yang membuka. Dia tersenyum melihat kedua kakak yang di cintainya sudah pulang. Hinata selalu berusaha memberi senyuman dan wajah yang ceria kepada kakaknya walau sebenarnya tubuhnya begitu terasa sakit. Kanker yang menggerogoti tulangnya membuat pergerakannya tidak bebas bahkan terasa begitu sakit di sekujur bagian tubuh.

"Hinata, aku membawakan makanan dan minuman kesukaanmu," ucap Naruto. Mata Hinata berbinar ketika nii-sannnya membawa banana Milk kesukaannya.

"Wuaahh, banana milk. Terima kasih _nii-san,_" ucap Hinata. Naruto membukakannya untuk Hinata namun Hinata melarangnya. Dia ingin membukanya sendiri. Karena sudah hampir beberapa minggu ini dia selalu bergantung dengan orang lain.

"_Nii-san_ biar aku yang membukanya. Aku ingin mencobanya," ucap Hinata. Dengan ragu Naruto memberikan sebotol banana milk kepada adiknya.

Hinata berusaha untuk membukanya. Tulangnya terasa nyeri dan sakit sekali ketika melihat dia berusaha membuka tutup yang rapat. Ini ia sudah dirasakan beberapa hari belakangan ini. Tangan dan pahanya susah digerakkan namun ia tak mau memberitahu kedua kakaknya karena dia takut ini akan menjadi beban yang lebih untuk kedua kakaknya.

"Hinata kalau kau tidak bisa biar aku yang membukanya," ucap Neji.

"Tidak, _nii-san_ aku bisa. Aku bisa!"

Hinata terus berusaha. PYAAAARRR! botol banana milk itu jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping. Hinata menatap nanar kearah pecahan botol. Nafasnya tak teratur. Tangan kirinya mengenggam erat lengannya yang begitu terasa sangaaattt sakit sekali. Neji dan Naruto shock melihat adiknya. Kemarin-kemarin adiknya masih bisa membuka tutup botol banana milki tapi kenapa sekarang tidak bisa? padahal membuka itu mudah sekali anak kecilpun bisa. Ini pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Hinata," gumam Naruto penuh rasa khawatir.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?," ujar Neji.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

==PART SEBELUMNYA==

"Tidak, _nii-san_ aku bisa. Aku bisa!"

Hinata terus berusaha. PYAAAARRR! botol banana milk itu jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping. Hinata menatap nanar kearah pecahan botol. Nafasnya tak teratur. Tangan kirinya mengenggam erat lengannya yang begitu terasa sangaaattt sakit sekali. Neji dan Naruto shock melihat adiknya. Kemarin-kemarin adiknya masih bisa membuka tutup botol banana milki tapi kenapa sekarang tidak bisa? padahal membuka itu mudah sekali anak kecilpun bisa. Ini pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Hinata" gumam Naruto penuh rasa khawatir.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" ujar Neji.

**YOUR LIFE / CHAPTER 2**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : NaruNejihina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**INI ADALAH KELUARGA YANG IMMPOSIBLE BANGET. MAKSUD DARI KELUARGA IMPOSIBLE ADALAH SAMPAI KAPANPUN HYUGA TAK BISA JADI NAMIKAZE KALAU MELIHAT MANGA ASLINYA. BERHUBUNG INI UNTUK KEPENTINGAN CERITA JADI AKU JADIKAN HYUGA MENJADI KELUARGA NAMIKAZE hehehe. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak apa-apa _nii-san_," ucap Hinata.

"Jangan bohong, katakan padaku Hinata. Apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan?" paksa Naruto

"Sudah aku katakan aku baik-baik saja nii-sahn!" ujar Hinata dengan suara meninggi.

"Jangan berbohong Hinata. Katakan apa yang terjadi denganmu sebenarnya?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak apa-apa nii-san," kata Hinata dengan wajah gelisah.

"KATAKAN PADAKU SEBENARNYA!" teriak Neji, kesabarannya sudah habis karena melihat Hinata yang selalu berpura-pura tegar dan sehat didepannya.

Neji sudah tak bisa lagi membendung emosinya. Dia benci kalau Hinata terus menerus berbohong tentang kesehatannya. Ya mungkin Hinata berpikir, ini untuk kebaikannya tapi itu justru itu sebaliknya. Neji dan Hinata saling pandang penuh arti. Dari tatapan mata kakaknya, Hinata mengerti kalau Neji tidak suka dia berbohong tentang penyakit yang ia rasakan sekarang. Hinata tak sanggup menanggung beban berat ini selama hidupnya, ia tak ingin melihat kedua kakaknya menderita karenanya. Ia merasa lebih baik dia mati daripada hidup tapi hanya menjadi beban orang lain.

"Bebebrapa hari terkahir ini aku tidak bisa mengambil sesuatu yang berat. Bahkan terkadang tanganku sama sekali tidak berfungsi. Selain itu, pahaku juga tidak bisa digerakkan dan terasa begitu sakit. Aku merasa kalau aku akan lumpuh," Hinata mengatakan itu sambil menangis.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang Hinata?"

"Aku tidak mau menjadi beban untuk kalian berdua nii-san. Aku sudah begitu banyak menyusahkan kalian. Masa muda kalian berdua tidak bahagia karena diriku. _Gomen, nii-san_. Mulai sekarang jangan cari uang untukku lagi. Berhenti bekerja." Hinata silih berganti menatap kedua kakaknya dengan berlinang airmata.

"Kau adalah adik kami. Jadi ini kewajiban kami sebagai yang lebih tua untuk melindungi adiknya. Kami bahagia Hinata dengan semua ini. Kami mencari uang demi dirimu dengan ikhlas, bahagia, karena hanya satu harapan aku dan Neji _nii-san_, yaitu ingin kau segera sembuh. Kita bisa bersepedah bersama dan semuanya bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu. Kau lebih berharga daripada apapun Hinata," ucap Naruto.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, membuat tangisan Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan suara tangisannya. Neji hanya bisa menghe nafas panjang melihat kondisi adiknya yang semakin lama semakin buruk. Sejujurnya, Neji pun bingung apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Hinata. Pandangan Neji kabur karena genangan cairan bening yang membasahi matanya. Naruto memeluk adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Neji hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan berlinang air mata. Dia tidak ingin adiknya terus seperti ini. Neji merasa tak berdaya menghadapi semuanya. Dunia ini seperti neraka buatnya. Neji memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah sakit, melepaskan beban pikirannya sejenak, meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto sendirian.

Neji berjalan melamun menuju rumahnya, lebih tepatnya rumah ini adalah rumah kontrakan orang tuanya dulu. Rumah kecil yang begitu sederhana. Dia merogoh kunci di jaketnya kemudian membukanya. Sudah hampir dua hari rumah ini ia tinggalkan karena dia harus dirumah sakit untuk menjaga Hinata. Neji melihat lembaran-lembran kertas berserakan di kakinya. Ia pun memungut kertas-kertas itu. Semuanya adalah lembaran-lembaran tagihan mulai dari listrik sampai air. Neji hanya menghela nafas melihat tagihan yang menumpuk. Dia melepas jaket lalu kemudian mulai membersihkan semuanya.

"Hei, anak muda?" seru suara bass seorang paman secara tiba-tiba. Neji pun menoleh ke arahnya. "Akhirnya kau pulang juga. Hei, kapan kau akan membayar kontrakan rumah ini? Sudah tiga bulan kau tidak membayarnya," tanya paman itu yang terkesan marah.

"Maaf paman. Saat ini aku aku masih belum bisa membayar kontrakan, karena aku harus membiayai pengobatan dan perawatan Hinata dirumah sakit," ucap Neji lemas.

"Hasshh, aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Yang terpenting adalah bayar uang kontrakannya. Aku kasih waktu kau selama dua minggu. Jika kau masih belum bisa membayarnya, terpaksa kau harus mencari kontrakan lain. apa kau mengerti?" ujar paman.

"Iya, paman terima kasih," jawab Neji singkat.

"Baik aku pergi."

Neji memandang paman itu hambar disaat meninggalkan Rumahnya. PYAAAR! Neji membanting vas bunga yang ia bersihkan. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Dia bingung dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Gaji sebagai pegawai kasar itu sama sekali tidak cukup untuk membiayai semuanya. Walaupun Naruto juga memberikan gajinya padanya namun itu masih belum cukup. Neji beringsut duduk, dengan memeluk kedua kakinya yang ia tekuk. Neji menangis, menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Penderitaan yang ia rasakan membuat dirinya rindu pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayah…ibu..!"

ooOOoo

Di rumah sakit, Naruto melihat adiknya Hinata dari kejauhan melakukan ronsen untuk mengetahui kondisi tubuh bagian dalamnya. Terlebih lagi tentang perkembangan Kanker tulang yang dialami Hinata. Beberapa menit kemudian proses ronsen selesai. Hinata dibawa kembali kekamarnya oleh suster, sedangkan Naruto diajak oleh dokter keruangannya untuk membicarakan perihal penyakit Hinata. Di dalam ruang dokter, Naruto sudah dihadapkan dengan dua lembar kertas hitam yang melihatkan tulang-tulang Hinata hasil dari Ronsen.

"Seperti yang sudah kita lihat sekarang. Bahwa gejala kanker ini sudah menyebar ke seluruh tulang Hinata. Pada fase ini pasien akan mengalami kekuarangan sensifitas sentuhan secara drastis, bahkan menyentuh buku pun pasien tidak bisa. Penyakit kanker tulang ini paling sulit diatasi. Kebanyakan para penderita kelumpuhan memilih untuk mengamputasi di tempat induk kanker pertama menyebar. Kalau itu tidak dilakukan maka akan menyebabkan Kelumpuhan. Banyak orang memilih mengamputasi karena biayanya lebih murah." Naruto shock mendengar penjelasan dokter. Dia tidak ingin adiknya lumpuh total. Dia tidak ingin Hinata di amputasi dan membiarkan dia cacat seumur hidup.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk mengobati penyakit adiku dokter?"

"Ada Tiga tahapan yang harus pasien lakukan untuk pengobatan penyakitnya. Pertama kita melakukan pembedahan, lalu kemudian kemoterapi dan yang terakhir peradiasian Sinar X, sejauh ini itu adalah cara pengobatan yang memiliki hasil yang bagus tapi tentu saja biayanya sangatlah mahal."

"Berapa biaya pengobatan seperti itu dokter?"

"Sekitar dua puluh juta Yen," jawab dokter

ooOOoo

Naruto berdiri di balik pintu kamar Hinata. Naruto melihat Hinata yang asik menggambar. Naruto menangis, dia tidak menyangka kenapa harus Hinata yang mengalami semua ini. Kenapa tidak dia saja, Hinata terlalu muda untuk menerima cobaan ini. Naruto akan berusaha menyembuhkan Hinata tanpa harus mengamputasi kaki atau lengannya. Sampai matipun ia akan melakukan semuanya demi Hinata, walaupun itu akan membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Naruto menghela nafas untuk memantapkan hatinya dan berusaha agar dia tidak menangis didepan adiknya. Perlahan dia membuka pintu dan mendekati adiknya.

"Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

"_Nii-san_, bagaimana lukisanku bagus tidak?" tanya Hinata Girang.

"Tentu saja bagus, adiku kan pintar melukis hehehe."

"Naruto _Nii-san_, apa kau tahu dimana Neji-san berada?"

"Tidak, mungkin dia ada dirumah. Seharian ini dia sudah bekerja keras, dia pasti lelah dan ingin tidur sepuasnya. Tidak apa-apa aku yang akan menemanimu."

"Tidak nii-san, kau lebih baik menemani Neji –san dirumah. Dia pasti kesepian dan kelaparan. Apa lagi dia selalu cepat lapar, pasti dia lebih membutuhkan kau daripada aku malam ini hehe".

"Benarkah kau tidak apa-apa kalau aku tinggal sendiri?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Hinata mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum manis pada kakaknya.

"Baik. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Hinata." Naruto pun pergi. Hinata memastikan kalau Naruto sudah keluar. Dia meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi lengan dan kakinya.

ooOOoo

Naruto menyusuri gang rumahnya dengan santai sambil memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dengan kondisi ekonomi yang pas-pasan seperti ini. Saat ia memasuki ruang tamu ia mendapati kakaknya tergelatak dilantai. Selain itu banyak sekali botol-botol Sake kosong berserakan dimeja. Naruto menghampiri Neji, matanya tertarik pada kertas-kertas tagihan listrik dan air bertumpuk dimeja. Neji mengerti kalau kakaknya ini akan mabuk kalau dia lagi stress. Tak banyak berpikir, ia langsung membopong Neji menuju kamarnya.

"Hah, nii-san tubuhmu berat sekali."

Naruto tak bisa mebopong kakaknya. Memang dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan berat seperti kakaknya. Entah kenapa semua terasa ringan. Naruto terkejut ketika sahabatnya sejak kecil muncul secara tiba-tiba. "Darimana kau tahu aku dirumah?" tanya Naruto.

"Tanpa sengaja aku melihatmu saat kau melewati depan rumahku. Dimana kamar Neji-san?" tanya Eri.

"Itu disana, benar-benar berat." Sambil terseok-seok mereka mebopong Neji ke kamarnya. Neji mabuk berat, omongan ngelantur keluar dari mulut kakaknya.

"Laki-laki gendut itu tidak punya hati nurani, dia tega menyuruhku segera melunasi biaya kontrakan rumah dengan himpitan ekonomi seperti ini. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Hinata di rumah sakit dan membutuhkan biaya banyak Hah! Darimana aku mendapat uang untuk rumah ini dan tagihan lain selama dua minggu, aku ingin sekali aku memukulnya," ucap Neji ngelantur.

Eri dan Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar ocehan Neji. Gadis berambut sebahu ini merasa bersalah pada Naruto. Eri segera menggelandang Naruto dan mengajaknya bersantai didepan rumah. Eri memberikan snack dan soft drink kepada Naruto, merekapun makan bersama. Naruto membuka perlahan minuman soft drink kalengnya, matanya terus memandang lurus kedepan. Eri memandang sedih ke arah Naruto. Dia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya menderita seperti ini. Eri sudah berusaha membantu keluarga Namikaze namun sepertinya rayuan yang ia tujukan pada ayahnya tak berhasil.

"Aku sudah membujuk ayahku untuk tidak meminta biaya kontrakan rumahmu. Tapi sepertinya ayah tidak menghiraukanku. Maafkan aku Naruto."

"Itu semua bukanlah salahmu, jadi kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Wajar kalau sang pemilik rumah akan meminta bayaran pada orang yang mengontrak. Aku sudah tidak tahu bagaimana lagi cara untuk mendapatkan uang. Apa lagi penyakit Hinata yang mengharuskan dia operasi, kemoterapi dan radiasi untuk menghancurkan sel-sl kanker ditubuhnya. Itu semua membutuhkan biaya yang mahal."

"Berapa biaya yang dibutuhkan?" tanya Eri.

"Sekitar dua puluh juta won. Darimana aku harus mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu. Apa lagi dokter mengatakan kalau proses ini harus dilakukan secepatnya, kalau tidak, itu akan mengakibatkan kelumpuhan. Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi," keluh Naruto.

"Be-benarkah. Apa Neji-san tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Aku baru berbicara dengan dokter malam ini. Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada Neji-san sampai kapan pun. Aku tak mau membuat pikirannya semakin kacau, biar aku sendiri yang mengetahui hal ini dan berusaha sendiri untuk mendapatkan uang itu." jelas Naruto pada sahabatnya.

"Aku akan membantumu Naruto itu pasti, aku punya tabungan, memang jumlahnya tidak mencapai jutaan yen. Tapi aku pikir uangku akan cukup untuk membayar tagihan dan sewaan rumah ini."

"Itu tidak perlu kau lakukan Eri."

"Tapi Naruto aku …"

"SUDAH AKU BILANG TIDAK PERLU!"

Bentak Naruto. Eri pun terdiam dan itu shock karena selama dia menjadi sahabat Naruto, pria berkulit tan itu tak pernah semarah ini padanya. Naruto sadar kalau yang dilakukannya terhadap Eri sedikit keterlaluan. "Maafkan aku Eri, aku tiak bermaksud untuk melukai perasaanmu."

"Aku tahu kondisimu sekarang. Hari sudah malam, lebih baik aku pulang dulu." Eri beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menjauhi Naruto.

"Eri aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Iya aku mengerti dan aku tidak marah padamu. Aku pergi dulu," pamit Eri sambil tersenyum.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Iya," teriak Eri. Naruto memasuki rumah dan mulai membereskan ruang tamu yang penuh dengan botol sake.

ooOOoo

Pagi hari pun datang, sinar matahari tembus dari kaca jendela kamar Neji. Saat bangun dari tidurnya, Neji menghirup bau masakan yang sedap. Dia kemudian bediri, namun saat bersamaan kepalanya terasa pusing, mungkin efek dari banyaknya ia minum semalam. Hidung Neji tanpa sengaja mencium bau bajunya yang tidak enak,ia pun mandi dan berganti baju. Disisi lain yaitu tepatnya di dapur, terlihat Naruto yang sibuk memasak sarapan untuknya dan kakaknya. Pesona dan ketampanan Naruto tak pernah pudar saat ia mengerjakan pekerjaan wanita ini. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekati dapur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Neji.

"Ah, Neji-san kau sudah bangun?"

"Eoh, apa aku tadi malam mabuk Naruto?" tanya Neji sambil memijat-mijat tengkuk lehernya.

"Iya kak, kau mabuk berat." Sekarang Naruto membawa sarapan yang sudah matang ke meja makan.

"Kemarin ayah Eri datang lagi kemari untuk menagih uang sewa rumah ini," cerita Neji.

"Iya aku tahu kak, saat kau mabuk, kau menceritakan semuanya. Jangan begitu dipikirkan aku pasti akan membantumu mencari uang untuk biaya Hinata dan rumah ini. Hari ini aku sudah tidak ke kampus, jadi aku akan menemani Hinata," ucap Naruto.

"Jadi begitu. Ya sudah tidak apa-apa," ujar Neji menikmati makannya.

"Neji-san…..?" panggil Naruto pelan.

"Iya, ada apa?" Spontan Neji melihat ke arah adiknya. Melihat wjah Neji yang pucat, kantung matanya yang hitam, membuat Naruto tak tega untuk membicarakan tentang pengobatan Hinata yang akan di mulai hari ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, makan yang banyak kak."

ooOOoo

Seperti biasa, Neji bekerja diproyek mulai jam tujuh pagi sampai jam enam malam. Pekerjaan ini memang berat untuknya tapi hanya proyek inilah yang mau menerima dia bekerja dengan gaji yang lumayan, daripada menjadi pelayan Toko. Neji mengaduk-ngaduk Semen, pasir dan abuk bersama temannya. Panas matahari yang membakar kulitnya, itu sama sekali bukan masalah bagi Neji, karena ini demi kedua adiknya Naruto dan Hinata. Teman disebelahnya melihat ke segerombolan pekerja lain, disana ada seorang gadis cantik menanyakan sesuatu pada mereka.

"Ya tuhan, sepertinya kau akan mendapat masalah hari ini Neji-kun," ujar temannya sambil mengelap peluh di dahinya. Neji menoleh ke arah teman kerjanya sejenak, kemudian dia melihat kearah yang temannya Lihat. Disana terlihat seorang gadis cantik yang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Neji-kuuuun…." teriak gadis yang bernama Hotaru.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia datang lagi kesini?" gumam Neji.

"Tentu saja dia sering datang kemari, karena dia anak dari presdir proyek ini dan tentunya dia tergila-gila padamu," celetuk teman Neji.

"Tamatlah riwayatku," gumam Neji pelan.

**==TO BE CONTINUE==**


	3. Chapter 3

==Part Sebelumnya==

"Ya tuhan, sepertinya kau akan mendapat masalah hari ini Neji-kun," ujar temannya sambil mengelap peluh di dahinya. Neji menoleh ke arah teman kerjanya sejenak, kemudian dia melihat kearah yang temannya Lihat. Disana terlihat seorang gadis cantik yang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Neji-kuuuun…." teriak gadis yang bernama Hotaru.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia datang lagi kesini?" gumam Neji.

"Tentu saja dia sering datang kemari, karena dia anak dari presdir proyek ini dan tentunya dia tergila-gila padamu," celetuk teman Neji.

"Tamatlah riwayatku," gumam Neji pelan.

**YOUR LIFE / CHAPTER 3**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : NaruNejihina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**INI ADALAH KELUARGA YANG IMMPOSIBLE BANGET. MAKSUD DARI KELUARGA IMPOSIBLE ADALAH SAMPAI KAPANPUN HYUGA TAK BISA JADI NAMIKAZE KALAU MELIHAT MANGA ASLINYA. BERHUBUNG INI UNTUK KEPENTINGAN CERITA JADI AKU JADIKAN HYUGA MENJADI KELUARGA NAMIKAZE hehehe. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji tidak mempedulikan Hotaru, dia asyik melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. Hotaru duduk di depan Neji sambil melihatnya itu memandang Neji penuh arti. Kedua telapak tangannya menopang dagunya, terlihat semburat merah dipipi mulusnya. Neji terus berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya namun tingkah Hotaru namun lama kelamaan ia sedikit merasa terganggu. Hotaru adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik proyek ini, dia sebaya dengan Naruto adiknya. Gadis berambut pirang dan bergelombang ini menyukai Neji sejak pertama kali Neji bekerja disini. Sayangnya, ayah Hotaru mengetahui hal ini, ia sempat menegur Neji agar menjauhi putrinya. Kalau Neji tak menurut, ia akan dipecat. Sampai detik ini Neji tak memiliki perasaan sedikit pun pada Hotaru. Ia tak pernah memikirkan urusan asmara, karena adik-adiknya jauh lebih penting daripada itu.

"Neji-kun, hari ini kau terlihat sangat tampan," ucap Hotaru tanpa rasa malu. Neji sama sekali tak peduli, ia terus saja mengaduk semen dan pasir. Teman Neji menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Hotaru. Neji menghela nafas, ia sedikit frustasi menghadapi tingkah Hotaru yang kekanak-kanakan ini.

"Hotaru-sama, aku mohon jangan di depanku, nanti anda terkena pasir ini!"perintah Neji.

"Tidak mau, aku ingin melihat Neji-kun seperti ini," ucap Hotaru ngotot.

"Nanti kalau ada apa-apa,aku yang dimarahi ayahmu."

"Tidak mungkin, ayah tidak akan marah jika aku merayunya hehehe."

Untuk keseskian kalinya, Neji hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia sudah tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi putri presdir proyek ini. Bagaimanapun Neji mengabaikanny, bahkan terkadang marah pada gadis berambut pirang ini, namun Hotaru terus datang padanya. Neji sudah kehabisan akal menghadapi gadis ini. Gadis yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Teman Neji yang bernama Kagawa memberi saran Neji agar beristirahat, ia tak mau kalau putri kesayangan presdir ini kotor dan ujung-ujungnya para pegawai yang dimarahi oleh presdir. Mau tak mau Neji menurut, Kagawa pun mengambil alih pekerjaan Neji untuk sementara.

Semua pasang mata sudah melihat Neji dengan tatapan heran, penasaran bahkan ada beberapa pegawai lain yang tertawa melihat tingkah Neji. Dua diantara beberapa pegawai itu mengacungkan jempol pada Neji. Mereka menganggap Neji adalah pria hebat yang bisa meluluhkan bahkan membuat putrid presdir tergila-gila padanya. Melihat ulah teman-temannya, neji hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum simpul. Neji melangkahkan kakinya dan berteduh dibawah pohon besar, ia duduk sambil mengusap keringat yang membasahi sekujur wajahnya. Cuaca hari ini sangatlah panas, hal ini membuat Neji mudah terserang dehidrasi. Seolah tahu apa yang Neji rasakan, Hotaru memberikan satu botol air mineral dingin, senyum manis Hotaru menghiasi wajah cantik gadis itu. Neji mengambil botol air mineral dingin itu kemudian menenggaknya rakus.

"Ahhhhh, _arigatou,_" ucap Neji sambil tersenyum. Hotaru terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya. Seluruh wajah Hotaru memerah layaknya tomat rebus. "Kenapa?" tanya Neji. Hotarukemudian menengadahkan kepalanya, mata gadis itu penuh berkaca-kaca. Neji kaget, ia tak mengerti kenapa Hotaru tiba-tiba menangis. "Hei, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Baru pertama kali ini Neji-kun tersenyum padaku. Aku sangat terharu," jawab Hotaru polos.

"Hassshh, kau ini benar-benar aneh."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu menyukai Neji-kun yang dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku merasa kalau Neji-kun orang yang penuh kasih sayang, hangat, ramah dan baik pada semua orang, selain itu juga pekerja keras. Neji-kun memang laki-laki terbaik di dunia ini."

"Chhh, aku bukan orang seperti itu,kau salah besar. Aku ini orang yang pemarah, pemabuk dan jahat."

"Ahh, Neji-kun jangan berbohong padaku hehe," ucap Hotaru manja.

"Aku serius dan tidak bohong."Neji memasang pasang tampang sesserius mungkin agar gadis itu percaya dan tidak menyukainya lagi. Hotaru diam sejenak, matanya memandang Neji dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu karena aku hanya mencintai Neji-kun hehe," ujar gadis cantik ini tanpa canggung meyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Neji.

Neji menyerah menghadapai sikap Hotaru, maka dari itu dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Neji terus meneguk air mineral yang ada ditangan kananya. Cuaca yang begitu panas membuat Neji membutuhkan asupan air yang banyak. Sedangkan Hotaru, ia begitu menikmati suasana seperti ini. Berada di dekat Neji membuat Hotaru merasa aman dan nyaman.

ooOOoo

Naruto duduk tenang sambil membolak-balikan sebuah buku tebal tentang kesehatan. Dia membaca semua ragam buku yang ada kaitannya dengan kanker tulang. Dia mencoba mencari pengobatan alternatif buat penyembuhan kanker tulang tanpa harus operasi dan mengeluarkan banyak biaya. Sudah sekitar satu jam ia berkutat dengan buku kesehatan, namun tak membuahkan hasil. Naruto mengobrak-ngabrik mejanya,semua buku kesehatan yang ia baca berserakan di lantai. Kebrisikan yang Naruto buat membuat semua orang diperpustakaan tertuju padanya.

"Hei, kau yang disana, bisa diam tidak," ucap seorang pria kutu buku dari kejauhan.

Naruto tak menghiraukan omelan orang, yang ada dibenaknya hanyalah Hinata dan kesembuhannya. Naruto memebenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua telapak tangannya. Eri mengambil beberapa buku yang berserakan di lantai dengan hati-hati. Eri datang disaat Naruto galau berat. Eri menghela nafas melihat sikap sahabatnya yang mudah emosi akhir-akhir ini. Eri membaca sekilas buku yang terbuka dan tergeletak di depan Naruto. "Cara menyembuhkan Kanker tulang" tertulis jelas disampul.

"Naruto, apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk Hinata, Eri. Hinata butuh operasi tapi aku dan Neji-san tak punya uang. Aku sudah putus asa," keluh Naruto.

"Jangan berkata begitu. Tuhan itu tidak akan memberi cobaan melebihi kemampuan umatnya. Aku yakin masih ada jalan lain Naruto. Sekarang sudah malam, bukankah ini waktunya kau untuk mengunjungi adikmu. Berkemaslah, kita berangkat bersama karena aku juga sangat merindukan Hinata," bujuk Eri.

Naruto sedikit terhibur dengan perkataan sahabatnya. Perlahan ia mengemasi barangnya lalu kemudian pergi bersama Eri. Kampus Naruto dan Rumah sakit tempat Hinata di rawat lumayan jauh dan menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk samapi ke sana. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Naruto tak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Pria tampan berambut pirang ini sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Eri hanya bisa memandang sahabatnya itu denggan penuh rasa iba dan simpati yang amat besar. '_Andai aku punya banyak uang__,__pasti aku akan membantumu Naruto_,'batin Eri. Tak terasa sudah sekitar 15 menit mereka ada didalam taksi.

Namun kali nasib mereka tidak beruntung. Tiba-tiba jalanan macet karena ada kecelakaan di ujung jalan, padahal sebentar lagi sampai. Eri dan Naruto memilih untuk berjalan kaki karena rumah sakit tempat Hinata dirawat tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Eri mengambil beberapa lembar yen dan memberikannya kepada sopir.

"Naruto, lebih baik kita jalan kaki saja," jelas Eri. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil dan turun dari taksi.

Sebenarnya Eri tidak begitu hafal jalan menuju rumah sakit. Tapi dia yakin kalau jalan yang ia lewati sudah benar. Naruto masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya mengekor Eri kemanapun sahabatnya pergi. Semakin lama jalanan yang Eri lalui terasa semakin aneh. Banyak sekali tempat hiburan malam, casino dan penginapan-penginapan kecil. Yang membuat Eri terkejut adalah banyak sekali gadis-gadis muda berdiri didepan penginapan dengan pakaian seksi bahkan sesekali mereka menggoda dan menggandeng bermata indah dengan iris biru samudra berusaha menghindar dari serangan-serangan para gadis muda itu. Tak hanya gadis yang berkeliaran, banyak juga paman yang mendatangi Eri dan Naruto untuk menawarkan penginapan murah. Sebisa mungkin mereka berdua menolak tawaran itu secara halus.

"Eri, sepertinya tempat ini tidak beres," ucap Naruto.

"Aku rasa juga begitu, kelihatannya aku salah jalan," jawab Eri. Selain tidak beres dengan tempatnya Erijuga merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan perutnya. "Naruto, apa disini ada toilet?"tanya Eri pada Naruto.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan disekitarnya, untung saja ada toilet yang dekat dengan mereka, "Disana ada toilet, aku antar kau kesana, karena sepertinya tempat ini berbahaya untuk seorang gadis."

Naruto berdiri diluar toilet, ia menyumpalkan earphone dan memainkan beberapa musik yang ada diplaylist ponselnya. Naruto hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa bosannya karena Eri sepertinya tidak hanya sekedar buang air kecil. Mata Naruto terus memperhatikan hal-hal yang ada dihadapannya, selain paman yang berlalu lalang, tante-tante, gadis-gadis bertubuh seksi bahkan para lelaki tampan juga berseliweran didepannya. Ada beberapa dari mereka memandang Naruto penuh arti bahkan ada seorang gadis yang berani mengedipkan mata padanya. Tubuh Naruto mendadak kaku mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Dari jauh ia melihat sosok wanita dewasa berumur sekitar dua puluh tujuh tahun berusaha mendekatinya. Pakaiannya seksi, seseksi tubuh wanita itu, bagian dadanya juga terlihat sangat menonjol dan menggoda. Naruto juga laki-laki normal, matanya pun tidak lepas dari pemandangan indah ini.

"Hai, adik tampan apa kau mau menemani _nee-chan_ malam ini? " ajaknya dengan gelagat genit. Naruto tahu arah pembicaraan ini kemana. Ternyata perempuan ini mengira Naruto adalah pekerja seks pria yang sedang ,encari pelanggan.

"Maaf _nee-chan_, aku bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak bekerja untuk itu," sanggah Naruto halus.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan berbohong padaku. Kau benar-benar sangat tampan. Siapa namamu?"

"Honey….," panggil seorang pria, kalau dilihat lagi pria itu seumuran dengan Naruto. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ahhh tidak, aku hanya ingin menyapanya saja. kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, _bye_."

Laki-laki muda itu tersenyum ramah dan wanita itupun pergi. Berkat laki-laki ini Naruto selamat. Setelah Naruto perhatikan lagi wajah pria ini, Naruto merasa pernah melihat dia sebelumnya. Sepersekian detik dia berpikir, akhirnya Naruto ingat kalau pria yang ada di depannya adalah Deidara teman sekolah menengahnya dulu.

"Bukankah, kau Deidara?" tanya Naruto ragu. Pria berambut pria panjang ini terdiam dan melihat Naruto sejenak. Senyumpun tersungging di bibirnya.

"Astaga, kau Namikaze Naruto?"tanya Deidara sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto. Mereka kemudian tertawa dan saling memukul kecil sebagai tanda pertemanan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, aku bekerja disini," jawab Deidara.

"Bekerja apa kau disini?"

Deidara diam sejenak, dia sedikit ragu untuk menceritakan pekerjaannya kepada Naruto. Eritiba-tiba muncul di balik gang kecil tempat toilet berada. Dia tampak heran dengan sosok orang asing yang kenal akrab dengan Naruto. Deidara tersenyum manis kepada Erisebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Siapa dia, pacarmu?" goda Deidara.

"Ah..tidak, dia sahabatku sejak kecil namanya Eri," jawab Naruto.

"Salam kenal," sapa Eripada Deidara.

"Salam kenal juga. Naruto bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum sejenak?"

"Ehm boleh,ayo pergi. Aku juga ingin mengobrol dengan teman lamaku."

Akhirnya Eri, Naruto, dan Deidara pergi ke sebuah bar yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu. Kondisi dalam bar sangat menakutkanbagi Eri. Banyak sekali preman dan yang lebih ekstrimnya lagi ada beberapa penari striptis yang asyik menari dan mempertontonkan lekuk tubuhnya pada pria-pria hidung belang. Naruto juga terkejut dengan keadaan ini. Mereka bertiga mengambil tempat duduk tepat di tengah kerumunan orang. Dengan leluasa Naruto bisa melihat tingkah erotis sang penari. Eri tak suka jika Naruto dengan leluasa bisa melihat hal-hal mesum seperti itu.

"Naruto-kun, apa boleh aku duduk disitu?" tanya Eri.

"Ehh, kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya," sergah Eri.

Eri menarik paksa Naruto untuk duduk ditempat begitu, Naruto membelakangi penari itu dan tidak bisa melihat mereka bertingkah mesum lagi. Deidara tertawa kecil, karena dia tahu maksud Eri yang sebenarnya, hanya saja Naruto sama sekali tak paham dan tak peka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan kedua saudaramu? Semakin lama kau terlihat semakin tampan," puji Deidara pada Naruto.

"Kabarku tidak sebaik dulu Deidara," jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Hinata mengidap kanker tulang. Aku membutuhkan uang sebanyak dua puluh juta yen untuk pengobatan adikku. Darimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu singkat, sedangkan Hinata harus di operasi secepatnya. Uang hasil kerjaku dan Neji-san tidak bisa memenuhi itu semua."Deidara diam sejenak, dia merasa kasihan melihatkisah teman lamanya.

"Deidara-kun, sebenarnya tempat macam apa ini?" tanya Eri tiba-tiba.

"Ini adalah kompleks lokalisasi," jawab Deidara enteng. Eri dan Naruto terdiam kemudian saling pandang satu sama lain. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa berada di tempat seperti ini.

"Kalian pasti menganggap tempat ini tempat yang menjijikan, kotor dan sarang HIV. Tapi buatku tempat ini adalah surga dunia. Tempat ini telah merubah hidupku."

"Apa maksudmu Deidara?" tanya Naruto.

"Deidara yang miskin menjadi Deidara yang kaya, Deidara yang culun menjadi Deidara yang stylish, serta Deidara yang tak punya apa-apa menjadi Deidara yang punya segalanya, semua itu aku dapat dari tempat ini. Tidak hanya wanita yang melayani kepuasaan lahiriah pria, namun pria juga bisa melakukan hal itu," ucap Deidara santai.

"Jangan katakan kau itu….."tanya Eri ragu.

"Benar aku aku adalah orang seperti itu dan aku bekerja seperti itu. Dulu aku sama seperti Naruto. Aku adalah anak pertama dari dari tiga bersaudara. Ibuku saat itu terkena penyakit TBC akut. Di dalam keluarga aku berperan sebagai ayah buat adik-adiku. Aku selalu bekerja keras untuk biaya pengobatan ibu dan sekolah adiku, namun pekerjaan itu sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Sempat aku merasa terpuruk dan hampir bunuh diri. Tapi tiba-tiba, ada sosok wanita muda namun dia lebih tua dariku. Dia mencegahku untuk bunuh diri dan kemudian ia mengajakku bekerja dini. Dia adalah wanita yang menyapamu tadiNaruto dan sekarang dia adalah kekasihku. Awalnya aku menolak tapi karena kebutuhan untuk ibu dan adik-adikku, aku dituntut untuk mendapatkan banyak uang. Dia berkata dalam waktu singkat aku akan mendapat banyak uang dan ternyata apa yang dikatakan wanita itu benar, kalau dalam waktu singkat aku bisa mendapatkan banyak uang."

"Benarkah kau bisa mendapatkan uang dalam waktu singkat?" tanya Naruto antusias.

Eri melirik Naruto dan memperhatikan Naruto secara seksama. Wajah Naruto yang murung berubah mendjadi cerah, Eri tahu Naruto tertarik dengan hal ini. Eri mulai was-was,dia menyenggol kaki Naruto sebagai tanda teguran dan mengingatkan Naruto agar tidak terjerumus kedalam lubang hitam hanya karena uang. Namun Naruto tidak mengindahkannya, dia melengos begitu saja.

"Iya benar, kau bisa mendapatkan uang banyak dalam waktu singkat. Apalagi fisikmu yang sempurna. Semakin tampan orang, maka harganya pun akan semakin mahal. Aku yakin kau akan lebih mahal dariku," Naruto tak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya berkonsentrasi mendengar perkataan Deidara. "Berikan ponselmu?"

Naruto tak bertanya untuk apa nomer ponselnyaitu. Dia memberikannya begitu saja, Deidara terlihat menekan beberapa tombol diponsel Naruto lalu mengembalikannya pada Naruto.

"Ini adalah nomerku, jika kau membutuhkanku hubungilah aku. Aku tidak punya waktu banyak jadi aku harus pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa teman. Ingat tanpa uang kita tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang yang kita sayang," ujar Deidara. Setelah itu Deidara pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Naruto, kau tidak akan melakukan hal ini kan?" tanya Eri was-was. Naruto tak mengatakan apapun, dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan sahabat karibnya. Eri mengejar Naruto keluar dari bar. "Hei, Namikaze Naruto, dengarkan aku!" teriak Eri. Naruto membalikan badan dan memandang Eri sinis. Tanpa banyak bicara Eri merebut ponsel Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan menghapus nomer ponsel Deidara!" jawab Eri.

"Apa kau gila?!" Naruto merebut ponselnya secara kasar dari tangan Eri.

"Naruto-kun, aku tahu kau membutuhkan uang, tapi ini bukan jalan yang baik. Aku mohon jangan lakukan ini. Aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan uang biaya operasi Hinata."

"Tahu apa kau? memang bagaimana caranya mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu singkat. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup dalam keadaan ekonomi sepertiku? tentu saja kau tidak pernah merasakannya, karena kau anak orang kaya. Apa kau pernah merasakan, bagaimana rasanya kalau saudaramu jatuh sakit tak berdaya dan terbaring di rumah sakit. Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah tahu. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi kesembuhan Hinata dan meringankan beban bagi Neji-san. Aku akan melakukan apapun walaupun aku harus bekerja seperti ini, mengerti!" teriak Naruto tepat di depan Eri.

PLAAK! Eri spontan menampar Naruto. Mulut Eri bergetar menahan tangis. Cairan bening mentes deras dipipinya. Naruto memegang pipinya yang memerah dan memandang Eri tajam.

"Apa kau benar-benar bodoh Naruto!" ucap Eri sambil menangis.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau ikut campur. Ini adalah hidupku jadi semuanya adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi Neji-san dan Hinata. Terima kasih kau sudah menamparku. Aku tidak mau betemu denganmu lagi."Naruto pergi meninggalkan Eri begitu saja. Dia marah , atas dasar dan hak apa Eri menampar sesuka hatinya.

"Naruto-kun, aku peringatkan kau. Jangan pernah terjerumus dalam kegelapan. Sampai kapanpun aku akan mencegahmu untuk melakukan hal ini, walaupun kau akan membenciku bahkan jika kau akan membunuhku, aku tidak peduli. Apa kau mengerti!

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**RENUNGAN : **

**TERKADANG ORANG YANG MELAKUKAN PEKERJAAN HARAM BUKAN KARENA MEREKA "INGIN" TAPI KEADAAN YANG MEMAKASA MEREKA SEPERTI ITU. **


End file.
